garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Moo Cow Mutt
Moo Cow Mutt is the first segment from the fifty-eighth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Bored, Garfield decides to trick Odie into believing he is actually a cow. Plot At the Arbuckle residence, Garfield expresses his extreme boredom, and when he is unable to find a good television program to watch, he decides to play a trick on Odie. Inside a book, he cuts out the picture of a cow and replaces it with a mirror. Garfield then tells Odie that he shouldn't be eating dog food, as its bad for cows. Garfield continues to call Odie a cow, much to the dog's confusion. Garfield then shows Odie the book to prove his point. The mirror reflects Odie's face, with the caption "cow" below. Odie still doesn't believe this, so Garfield advises him to go outside to see what people have to say about his appearance. Garfield then dresses up as three different people, calling Odie a cow each time. Odie is now convinced, and much to his dismay, starts to moo and eat grass. Jon Arbuckle finds Odie, and after a long talk, is able to convince Odie that he really is a dog, and not a cow. The two then begin to plot a prank back at Garfield. Garfield wakes up from his nap, still laughing at his prank, before finding the refrigerator, microwave and stove are all missing. He panics and tries to inform Jon, who is wearing a stylish suit, and talking on the phone about having a cow that looks like a dog. Jon tells Garfield that he threw away the appliances, claiming he'll buy new ones from the money earned from Odie. Still unaware of the prank, Garfield goes to Odie as a means of getting the appliances back. Garfield tries to convince Odie he isn't a cow, which the latter refuses to believe. Garfield then dresses up as the people from earlier, each time calling Odie a dog. Jon and Odie have a laugh and finally reveal they tricked Garfield, and that the appliances were on the back porch. Garfield claims he never thought Odie was a cow, even trying to convince the audience. The episode then cuts to a U.S. Acres quickie where Orson tells Wade that Roy is building a life-size replica of Thomas Jefferson out of okra. Garfield interrupts them, still claiming he never believed Odie was a cow. He eventually gives up, and addresses a nearby cow as Odie, who barks and pants. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Jon Arbuckle *Odie Minor Characters *Orson Pig (cameo) *Wade Duck (cameo) *Paper-Clip Marathon Presenter (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Painter (voiced by Thom Huge) *The All-Phone Book Channel Presenter (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Phone Book Reader (voiced by Julie Payne) *Cow (voiced by Gregg Berger) *Roy Rooster (mentioned) Trivia *The U.S. Acres quickie at the end of the cartoon was not based off of an actual U.S. Acres strip. It is also a unique instance of a quickie being part of an episode. **The American "U.S. Acres Quickie" logo was kept for the international prints of this episode. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 4 Category:U.S. Acres